Heidi's Song
Heidi's Song is a 1982 American animated musical feature film produced by Hanna-Barbera. The film is based on the novel Heidi by Johanna Spyri. Among the voice cast of the film are Lorne Greene as Grandfather, Margery Gray as Heidi and Sammy Davis Jr. as Head Ratte. It is one of only three movies Hanna-Barbera ever made that did not feature their trademark characters (along with Charlotte's Web, and Once Upon a Forest). The film was distributed theatrically in North America by Paramount Pictures, who had previously released another Hanna-Barbera film, Charlotte's Web, nine years earlier. Today, rights to the film are owned by Time Warner subsidiary Warner Bros. Entertainment. Plot An orphaned girl named Heidi is sent to live with her paternal grandfather by her maternal Aunt Dete, who has been looking after Heidi since she was a baby. Heidi's grandfather initially dislikes having Heidi around because she interferes in his routine. But when grandfather hurts his leg, Heidi helps nurse him back to health, and during this time the two bond together. Heidi meets the local goatherd, a boy named Peter, and often goes with him and the village's goats on their daily grazing trips higher up the Swiss mountain. On day, however, Heidi's Aunt Dete arrives to take Heidi away again, saying that a wealthy family in Frankfurt, Germany, wants Heidi to come live with them. Heidi's grandfather reluctantly lets her go. Heidi arrives at the house in Frankfurt, where she learns she's supposed to become the companion of a wealthy but invalid girl named Klara. Klara's Governess and guardian Fräulein Rottenmeier disapproves of Heidi's simple country ways, but Klara likes Heidi and insists that she stays. Heidi brings joy into Klara's life, especially when she gives Klara a basket of kittens as a present. When Rottenmeier discovers the kittens, Heidi is locked in the rat-infested basement. Peter and the country animals come to Heidi's rescue. Together with Klara, the three travel to the Wunderhorn without telling Rottenmeier. At this time, Klara's father returns to Frankfurt after being away on business, and is angered that his daughter has disappeared. He immediately leaves for the Wunderhorn, and this time Rottenmeier and the butler Sebastian take the opportunity to flee. The three children travel up the mountain, but Klara stops halfway so that Heidi can run on ahead without pushing her wheelchair. Heidi runs ahead and is joyfully reunited with her grandfather. Back halfway down the mountain, Klara's kitten Snowball is attacked by a hawk. Klara crawls out of her wheelchair and uses a stick to fight off the hawk. Klara then discovers that she is able to stand. Klara's father arrives and together they celebrate Klara's mobility and Heidi's return. Voice cast *Lorne Greene as Grandfather *Fritz Feld as Sebastian *Joan Gerber as Rottenmeier *Pamelyn Ferdin as Klara *Roger DeWitt as Peter *Virginia Gregg as Aunt Dete *Richard Erdman as Herr Sessmann *Michael Bell as Willie *Janet Waldo as Tinette *Peter Cullen as Gruffle *Frank Welker as Schnoddle/Hootie *Michael Winslow as the Mountain voice *Sammy Davis Jr. as Head Ratte Home media releases The film was first released on VHS in 1985 by Worldvision Home Video. GoodTimes Home Video (under their Kids Klassics label) re-release the film on VHS in 1988. Turner Home Entertainment gave the film one final VHS re-release in 1998. Warner Home Video released the film to DVD for the first time on July 31, 2012 through the Warner Archive. Category:Non-Disney films Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films